Gaius
'''Gaius '''ist der Hofarzt von Camelot. Zusätzlich hat er ein großes Wissen über Zauberei und die Legenden, die mit dieser verbunden sind. Vor der Großen Säuberung studierte und praktizierte er viele Jahre lang Zauberei, nachdem er Merlin kennengelernt hat, benutzt er manchmal Magie. Er ist Merlins Mentor und Freund und einer der wenigen Menschen, die von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten wissen. Früheres Leben Uthers Frau Ygraine konnte nicht schwanger werden. Um trotzdem einen Erben zu bekommen, schloss Uther einen Handel mit der Hohepriesterin Nimueh ab. Er schickte Gaius, den Hofarzt und Zauberer, zu Nimueh auf die Insel der Gesegneten, um diesen Handel auszumachen. Leider war Uther nicht bewusst, dass durch den Einsatz von Magie, um ein Leben zu schaffen, ein anderes Leben genommen werden muss, um das natürliche Gleichgewicht der Welt zu schützen. Ygraine starb bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes Arthur und Gaius sah in dieser Nacht eine magische Kreatur der alten Religion, die ein Omen des Unglücks ist. Nach dem Verlust seiner geliebten Frau, wandte sich der trauernde Uther an Nimueh, beschuldigte sie des Verrats und verbannte sie aus Camelot. Daraufhin begann die Große Säuberung und Uther ordnete an, dass jeder, der Magie nutzt, getötet werden soll, egal ob gut oder böse. Zu Beginn der großen Säuberung gab Uther Gaius eine Liste aller Personen, die des Einsatzes von Magie verdächtigt wurden und getötet werden sollten. Als Gaius seine geliebte Alice auf der Liste entdeckte, strich er ihren Namen durch, damit sie Zeit hatte zu entkommen. Er selbst entschied sich dafür, mit dem Praktizieren von Magie aufzuhören und in Camelot als Leibarzt zu bleiben. Vor der Großen Säuberung schmuggelte Gaius Morgause, aus unbekannten Gründen, nach ihrer Geburt aus Camelot. (Morgause hatte die Zauberkräfte ihrer Mutter Vivienne geerbt) Gaius übergab sie den Hohen Priestern der alten Religion. Uther glaubte, dass Morgause kurz nach der Geburt starb. Uther war auch daran interessiert, die Welt von Drachen zu befreien. Er trickste Balinor aus und ließ diesen Kilgharrah beschwören, sodass er unter der Burg gefangen blieb. Dort ist Kilgharrah auch zu Beginn von Staffel 1 gefangen. Uther verfolgte nun den Drachenmeister Balinor, Gaius half Balinor zu fliehen und versteckte ihn bei seiner Freundin Hunith. Staffel 1 Gaius lernt Merlin kennen Seine Freundin Hunith schickte ihren Sohn, Merlin, nach Camelot. Sie hatte Angst, dass jemand in Ealdor herausgefunden hatte, dass Merlin Magie besitzt. Bei seiner Ankunft in Camelot rettete Merlin Gaius davor, von einem Balkon in seinem Zimmer herunterzufallen. Dabei benutze Merlin Magie und Gaius versprach ihm, dass er Merlins Geheimnis für sich behalte. (Der Ruf des Drachen) Als eine Plage über Camelot kam, versuchte er Merlin zu erklären, dass die Heilung einer Person Folgen haben kann. Trotzdem heilt Merlin Gwens Vater Tom. Daraufhin wird Gwen der Zauberei beschuldigt. Merlin und Gaius gelingt es die Ursache der Krankheit zu finden, den Afanc und nachdem dieser getötet werden konnte, war Gwen frei. Gaius zeigte Uther eine Eischale, die Merlin bei dem Afanc gefunden hatte. Darauf war das Zeichen von Nimueh zu sehen. (Zeichen des Unheils) Als Edwin Muirden Uther sagte, das Gaius nicht mehr gut genug für seinen Job als Leibarzt sei, wurde dieser aus seinem Amt entlassen. Weiterhin drohte er damit, Uther von Merlins Fähigkeiten zu erzählen, wenn Gaius von Edwins Zauberei erzählt. Erst nachdem Edwins Schwindel aufgedeckt wird, bekommt Gaius seinen Posten als Leibarzt wieder. (Heilmittel zum Zweck) Als Arthur von einem Glatisant verletzt wird, tut Gaius alles dafür, ihn solange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten, damit Merlin auf der Insel der Gesegneten ein Heilmittel finden kann. Merlin ist bereit sich zu opfern, damit Arthur lebt, denn die Alte Religion fordert einen Ausgleich für die Heilung. Für ein gegebenes Leben muss ein anderes genommen werden. Doch nicht Merlin wird krank, sondern seine Mutter Hunith. Daraufhin möchte er sein Leben für das seiner Mutter eintauschen, doch Gaius geht dazwischen. Er trifft sich auf der Insel der Gesegneten mit Nimueh, die er schon seit der Großen Säuberung kennt. Er bietet ihr sein Leben für das von Merlin und dessen Mutter an. Es scheint so, als ob Gaius wirklich stirbt, doch Merlin erscheint und voller Wut über Gaius' Tod tötet er Nimueh. Durch diesen Tod hat Merlin das Opfer, welches zur Heilung von Arthur nötig war, beglichen und durch die Macht über Leben und Tod kann er Gaius wiederbeleben. (Merlin und die alten Mächte) Staffel 2 Später, als Aredian, ein Hexenjäger, Merlin der Zauberei beschuldigt, nimmt Gaius die Schuld auf sich. Er wird in den Kerker gesperrt, gefoltert und von Aredian verhört. Er wird schließlich dazu gezwungen, zu gestehen, dass er Magie nutzte, weil Aredian ihm androht, auch Merlins und Morganas Magie zu verraten. Doch Aredian betrügt ihn und verrät Merlin und Morgana trotz Gaius' falschen Geständnisses. Glücklicherweise war Merlin den Betrug aufzudecken, indem er es durch einen Zauber so aussehen lässt, als würde Aredian durch seine eigenen magischen Fähigkeiten Frösche spucken und Gaius kommt frei. Zu Uther sagt er einige harte Worte, die dessen Misstrauen in seine eigenen Freunde stark kritisieren. (Der Hexenfinder) Gaius wird häufig gesehen, wie er Merlin berät und ihn unterstützt, wo er kann. Er war es auch, der Merlin gesagt hat, dass Balinor, der letzte Drachenmeister, Merlins Vater ist. Gaius verhalf Balinor zur Flucht aus Camelot, als dieser von Uther gejagt wurde. Gaius versucht, so viele Menschen wie möglich zu retten, als Kilgharrah Camelot angreift und er tröstet Merlin nach Balinors Tod mit den Worten "Du hast immer noch mich", was erneut auf sein vaterähnliches Verhältnis zu ihm verweist. (Der Drachenmeister) Staffel 3 Als Merlin versehentlich einen Kobold freilässt, schlüpfte dieser in den Körper von Gaius. Der Kobold in Gaius hat ein starkes Verlangen nach Gold, deswegen verbreitet er Gerüchte über falsche Krankheiten, damit er der Erkrankten ein Heilmittel verkaufen kann. Die Nebenwirkung dieses Heilmittels bestand darin, dass die Betroffenen starke Blähungen hatten. Darunter waren Gwen, Morgana (der Kobold klaute ihr das Armband, das gegen ihre Albträume half) und Uther (durch einen Fluch des Kobolds bekommt er eine Glatze). Später geben Gwen und Merlin dem besessenen Gaius ein Gift, damit der Kobold Gaius' Körper verlässt. Daraufhin geben sie Gaius das Gegenmittel, bevor er sterben kann. (Gold!Lecker!) Gaius' alte Geliebte, Alice, kehrt unter dem Einfluss einen Mantikors zurück nach Camelot. Gaius ist begeistert, sie zu sehen und die beiden arbeiten zusammen, so wie sie es auch vor der großen Säuberung gemacht haben. Er gesteht Merlin, dass er Alice liebt und dass er sie geheiratet hätte, wenn es die Große Säuberung nicht gegeben hätte. thumb|left|Gaius und Alice Doch Merlin entdeckt, dass Alice unter dem Einfluss eines Mantikors steht, Gaius will ihm aber nicht glauben. Als Alice Uther vergiftet, muss sich Gaius eingestehen, dass sie ihn verraten hat, wenn auch unabsichtlich, da der Mantikor kontrolliert. Trotzdem liebt er Alice noch. Es gelingt ihm und Merlin, den Mantikor zu töten, indem Gaius die Truhe zerstört, die es dem Mantikor erlaubte, von seiner Welt in unsere zu kommen. Gaius versucht Uther zu überreden, Alice nicht hinrichten zu lassen. Er sagt, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, da sie unter dem Einfluss des Mantikors stand, doch Uther gibt nicht nach. Gaius besucht sie daraufhin im Kerker und gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Daraufhin hilft er, ihr aus Camelot zu fliehen, so wie er es bereits vor zwanzig Jahren getan hatte. Später stellt Merlin fest, dass Gaius mit ihr hätte gehen können, aber Gaius antwortet, dass wenn er weggegangen wäre, niemand da wäre, um auf Merlin aufzupassen. (Liebe in Zeiten der Drachen) Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Beziehungen Gaius und Merlin Bei seiner Ankunft in Camelot rettete Merlin Gaius indem er Magie benutzt, er verspricht ihm, dass er Merlins Geheimnis für sich behält (Der Ruf des Drachen). Gaius ist wie ein Vater für Merlin, aber auch wie sein Lehrer. Er versucht Merlins Fähigkeiten zu fördern, erklärt ihm aber auch das er auf das große ganze achten muss. Gaius und Uther Uther vertaut auf Gaius Rat, wenn es um Magie geht, trotzdem sieht er Gaius nicht als ebenbürtig an. Gaius und Arthur Als Arthur König wird ist Gaius immer noch der Hofarzt.Athur vertraut denn Worten von Gaius.Anfangs wusste nur er was wirklich bei der Geburt von Arthur geschah. Gaius und Gwen Gaius und Gwen sind gute Freunde, sie vertraut ihm, und hört auf seinen Rat. Gaius berechnet ihr für Arzneien nichts. Gaius und Morgana Gaius kennt und beobachtet Morgana seit ihrer Geburt. Er hat immer befürchtet, dass Morgana in die Zukunft sehen und Zaubern könne, was sich dann auch bestätigte. Er versorgt sie regelmäßig mit Schlaftränken, weshalb sie eine seiner ständigen Patienten ist. Gaius und Alice Alice war und ist Gaius' Geliebte und wäre beinahe seine Frau geworden, wenn sie nicht vor der Großen Säuberung hätte fliehen müssen. In Liebe in Zeiten der Drachen kehrt sie unter dem Einfluss eines Mantikors zurück, von dem sie Gaius und Merlin jedoch befreien können. Als Gaius die Chance hat, mit ihr zu fliehen, lehnt er jedoch ab, da er auf Merlin aufpassen möchte. Dies zeigt wieder einmal sein inniges Verhältnis zu dem jungen Zauberer. Persönlichkeit Gaius ist ein sehr hilfsbereiter, gebildeter, pflichtbewusster und manchmal auch strenger Arzt. Er nimmt seine Tätigkeit als Hofarzt sehr ernst und möchte jedem helfen, ohne sogar Geld für seine Medizin zu verlangen, wie Guinevere in Gold! Lecker! sagt. Besonders, wenn es um Merlins Sicherheit geht, ist mit ihm nicht zu spaßen. Er tut alles dafür, dass der Zauberer sich so wenig wie möglich in Gefahr begibt; akzeptiert es jedoch auch, dass Merlin in manchen Situationen sein Schicksal erfüllen muss, obwohl er sich dann Sorgen macht. Deshalb macht er sich auch später selbst Vorwürfe, als er Alator Emrys' wahren Namen preisgegeben und ihn somit in Gefahr gebracht hat. Immer wieder gibt er ihm Ratschläge und hält ihn im Zaum, wenn Merlin kurz davor ist, übereifrig und unüberlegt zu handeln. Merlin ist für ihn wie sein eigener Sohn, um den er sich kümmert und dem er auch ebenso Lektionen erteilt. Auch hier zeigt sich sein Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber Hunith, der er versprochen hat, Merlin aufzuziehen und die Hand zu sein, die ihn leitet. So macht er Merlin immer wieder klar, dass die Erfüllung seines Schicksals an oberster Stelle steht und Magie kein Spielzeug ist und ermahnt ihn immer wieder, mit der Magie vorsichtig umzugehen, da sie in Camelot verboten ist. Besonders Dank ihm reift Merlin Staffel für Staffel immer weiter heran und wird immer erwachsener, was sich besonders in seinem Magiegebrauch widerspiegelt. Obwohl meistens sehr ernst, kann er auch in der ein oder anderen Situation über Merlins mehr oder weniger kindische Späße lachen und hat durchaus einen Sinn für Humor. Galerie Gaius2.jpg S04e03 merl gaius 766x431.jpg Gaius3.jpg 317px-Gaius promo from Series 2.png Gaius.png Gold!Lecker!.jpg|Gaius in "Gold! Lecker!"|link=Gold!Lecker! Merlin-Love-in-the-Time-of-Dragons.jpg|Gaius und Alice|link=Liebe in Zeiten der Drachen First-meeting-of-the-Knights-of-the-Round-Table-sitting-1-650x365.jpg|Gaius und die Ritter der Tafelrunde|link=Ritter der Tafelrunde Merlin-series-5-filming.jpg|Gaius in Staffel 5|link=Staffel 5 Tumblr m8xu3xK2sI1qg1w7e.png|Gaius in Staffel 5|link=Staffel 5 Geheimnisträger.jpg|Gaius in "Geheimnisträger"|link=Geheimnisträger Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Kennt das Geheimnis von Arthur's Geburt Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Kennt Merlin's Geheimnis Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Alte Religion Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Camelot Kategorie:Verzaubert Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 5 Kategorie:Besessen